Our Love Is A Forever Thing
by Queen Preferences
Summary: Summary: Breakups are hard but not always permanent, featuring 'Why I Love You' by Major. Fandom Seventeen


Title: Our Love Is A Forever Thing

Alternative Title: Loving Can Hurt, Loving Can Hurt Sometimes

Author: Queen_Preferences

Rating: T

Fandom: Seventeen & Bts

Series: none

Pairings: Meanie, Vkookmin, Junhao, and Chan/Soonyoung/Seokmin.

Characters: Jeon Wonwoo, Kim Mingyu, Jeon Jungkook, Choi Seungcheol, Hong Jisoo/Joshua, Boo Seungkwan, Wen Junhui, Yoon Jeonghan, Kwon Soonyoung, Lee Chan, Lee Seokmin, Xu Minghao.

Summary: Breakups are hard but not always permanent, featuring 'Why I Love You' by Major.

Disclaimer: Seventeen & Bts are not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed.

* * *

Wonwon wakes up quiet, cold and alone.

He doesn't hear the familiar sounds of Mingyu's snoring nor the sound of the soft giant walking around the hotel room collecting their items, and it breaks his heart.

 _'It's all your fault_ ', echoes in his head. Wonwon can't stop the tears that bubble up on his eyes or the clench in his heart as yesterday flashes back into his mind.

* * *

 _"Hyung? Are you in here?"_

 _Wonwoo ignored his boyfriend's voice as he simply turned up the volume of his instrumental part of Trauma. He thought the action would tell Mingyu that he didn't want to talk but he knew the younger male ignored it. Wonwoo didn't speak as he door knob to the sound room turned or as he heard the footsteps approach him._

 _"Why did you leave? Jungkook thought he said something wrong."_

 _"Did I hurt your little boyfriend's feelings?" Wonwoo muttered. His eyes hard as he turned to glare at his boyfriend._

 _"Hyung—"_

 _"Since you care so much about Jungkook so much why don't you date him, and just leave me alone."_

 _"What? What are you talking about hyung?"_

 _"You heard me."_

 _"Why are you acting like this? I did nothing wrong, you were the one being rude!"_

 _"Oh forgive me if I didn't want to watch my boyfriend flirt with someone else anymore!" By now Wonwoo was standing up locking eyes with the giant. His chest puffed out as his fist stayed balled up at his side._

 _"Flirt! Why the hell would I be flirting with one of my best friends with his own boyfriends in the same room! God hyung you're acting so insecure for no reason!" Mingyu roared as he turned away from Wonwoo in angry._

 _"Since I'm so insecure why don't you just end it with me then, huh! Why don't you get with someone who isn't so insecure!"_

 _"Maybe I will!"_

 _"Fine!"_

 _"Fine!"_

 _Wonwoo didn't realize he stared crying until after the sound of the slammed down reached his ears as he crumbled to the ground._

* * *

A soft knock, snapped Wonwoo out his memory. Glancing up he wasn't surprised to find Seungcheol standing in the doorway with a soft smile.

"Morning Wonwoo."

"Morning hyung."

It was some awkward silence that neither boy truly knew how to break.

"I know you might not want to talk—"

"I'm fine. I promise." Wonwoo quickly stared as he stood up. He forced his smile on his lips as he turned away to start cleaning up his bed.

"Mingyu is—"

"Don't you have to get ready hyung? We have to leave for the concert soon. I'll see you in the lobby with everyone else." Wonwoo said as he cut Seungcheol off quick before he could continue with his statement. Wonwoo didn't start moving again until he heard the familiar sound of his hotel room door click behind him.

Only then did he take a shaking breath.

* * *

Everyone knew something was up the moment Wonwoo exited the elevator. He saw his members and the managers concerned looks at his pathetic appearance. He didn't bother fixing his hair or caring about his outfit because he makeup crew would fix him up anyway.

He felt like even more horrible as he caught an glance of Mingyu in his crumbled clothes, swollen eyes and dried tear stains on his face that water couldn't even wash away.

The managers didn't help know the situation but they did try to make it better in the only way the could. They offered for the couple to have the take the other same van so they could have some time together before the concert. They have assumed both boys were heartbroken over not being together.

Thankfully Jisoo came in and announced that Jihoon needed Wonwoo for the completion of his lyrics and Seungcheol needed to talk to Mingyu about his lyrics. The managers couldn't argue with the kitten eyed man.

The ride to the concert was awkward and stiff. No one had anything to say to break the ice even the famous BooSeokSoon trio was quiet for the first time. Wonwoo kept staring out the window ignoring everyone attempt to talk to him and the harsh glare that Minghao was sending him through Jun's head.

"Babe leave it alone. It has nothing to do with you." Jun begged to his boyfriend but the other Chinese male ignored him.

"You weren't the one holding Gyu as he cried all night over some asshole dumping him." Minghao hissed not bothering to speak his native tongue as Jun did earlier.

Wonwoo felt Seungkwan's hand find in his own before giving it a squeeze as Jeonghan silenced Minghao. He was particularly grateful for the support but it didn't stop his mind as the words repeated in his head nor the breaking of his heart even more.

* * *

As the concert comes to the end Mingyu is the one assigned to sing the goodbye to the fans. Wonwoo knew he should have been paying attention to the fans but the moment Mingyu grabbed the mic and turned towards him, he was stuck. He tried to find one of the other members to come stop this but they all seemed to be stuck to watching the pair with the stadium.

" _The stars have all aligned_  
 _And right now is the perfect time to say_  
 _사랑해요_ _, 사랑해요_ _, 사랑해요_  
 _사랑해요_ _, 사랑해요_ _, 나는_

 _이런 이유로 사랑해요_  
 _이런 이유로 사랑해요_  
 _당신이 저를 사랑하기 때문에_  
 _당신은 저를 사랑한다_  
 _This is why I love you_  
 _Ooh this is why I love you_  
 _Because you love me_  
 _Me_

 _나는 당신에 있는 사랑을 찾아냈다_  
 _그리고 다른 사랑은 하지 않을 것이다_  
 _That's why I love you."_ Mingyu finishes as a whisper as he ends the song staring directly at Wonwoo.

* * *

"Hyung."

"Mingyu."

"Soonyoun—ah!"

Wonwoo and Mingyu both jumped at Soonyoung voice but only stared as Chan and Seokmin dragged their shared boyfriend away. "Bye hyungs!"

"I want to—" Mingyu started but Wonwoo moved to cut the younger one off.

"Why did you sing that song? That song of all songs you had to choose from and you picked that one. In front of the fans and everyone like that?"

"I still love you and I don't care who knows."

Wonwoo sighed, "You can't just do that in front of the fans. They don't know about any of us dating in the group, you could have put any of us at—"

"Hyung." Mingyu whispered as he stepped closer on Wonwoo until the man had to break off his words to stare up at the giant. "I still love you," those words did something to Wonwoo as he felt a smile creep up onto his face.

"I still love you too, idiot. I'm sorry."

"Me too. Will you go back out with me?"

"Will you take me back?"

"Just kiss the idiot already!" Minghao shouted as he grew tired of watching the soft moment between the couple.

"HaoHao!" Mingyu hissed as he felt Wonwoo shove his face into his chest as his cheeks burned from being caught.

"What? Kiss him and let's go I'm hungry and hyung offered to pay for dinner. Just kiss him, Gyu."


End file.
